The Betrothed Bastard
by kickers-ej
Summary: Engaged to a previously ugly Sasuke, Naruto must learn to cope with the now gorgeous heir and the whacked happenings of their university.OOCness and AU! Sasuke is only back to avenge the mistreatment that his fiance has suffered. NaruSasu and NejiGaa.
1. Chapter 1

Kickers-ej

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 1: Their destined bond**

Neji (9) was devastated to hear that their beloved father had died tragically in a yacht accident. It was now him, and little Sasuke (8), left alone in this world to fend for themselves. Their loyal guardian since they were toddlers, Kakashi was still by their side to insure that they can manage through this harsh life without their father.

Managing their 'harsh' life officially means handling the billions and billions of dollars that their dad had left them in his will along with acres of land, hundreds of mansions and holiday villas, and of course, the big shot company, Com Corp. Lucky for their deceased father, Neji and Sasuke were geniuses and are not like normal children, so the company will flourish and the money will not be spent on trivial things such as Hot Wheels and Play-Doh. However, until Neji could reach the tender age of 18, Kakashi will take care of the company by placing a replacement CEO for the time being.

They were studying outside of the main house when Kakashi noticed one of his old masters' agreements with his dear friend not so long ago. His eyes quickly scanned the agreement (which is a feat since he's wearing one eye-patch) and came to the conclusion at the very end. Oh God.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi called the children in and tried to explain the situation that they were currently in. Neji sat on the floor while little Sasuke was perched ever so cutely on his lap, both attentive.

"Neji, Sasuke. It seems that your dad had made an agreement and was unable to tell us before he died,"

"What agreement, Kaka-nii?" Neji asked as he stroked Sasuke's head.

"He…uhm, you guys know Mr beep right?" at this both children nod their heads.

"And he had two kids as well right?" nods again.

"Your dad…uhm. He uhm, betrothed Sasuke to Mrbeep's second son," Kakashi finished hastily. He waited with baited breath to see the reactions from both individuals. Instead of receiving yells of protests like he did when they were ordered to eat vegetables, he got calm vibes coming out from their direction.

"Is that so? Do you have any objections, Sasuke?" enquired Neji, as he flipped his long hair. Sasuke shook his head in the negative.

"No. Dad told us once that he wanted to merge with their company. This bond will make that dream come true," Sasuke replied. They than proceeded to make plans about how and when to meet with these supposed in-laws and Neji decided that they should give the other party a call, in the meantime pointedly ignoring Kakashi whose jaw was catching flies in abundance.

Talk about over-matured kids! Where did his master get these genes??!!

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mr beep's place…

"Yes, I am aware of my master's wish. He had the opportunity to tell me before he was involved in the yacht accident. May I know to whom I am speaking with?"

"His eight year old first son??!!! Aren't you too young to be handling this matter??! Where is your dad??!!"

"He also died in the same yacht accident??!! They were there together??!! Your guardian then,"

"He's catching flies with his jaw??!! Well, I insist that you pass this phone to him now,"

"Oh,no, I am not saying that you are incapable of handling such things,"

"Very well, I shall comply. It was my master's wish as well that both companies are brought together,"

"I shall see you in two weeks," Iruka sighed heavily. So they also knew about this agreement? They accepted this ordeal so easily, much like...

Much like his own guarded angels.

Gaara padded into the room and tugged at Iruka's shirt. The man looked down and explained what was to occur for the next few weeks. Gaara nodded his head and went to tell Naruto, his younger sibling. It was easier for Iruka since his master also managed to tell his own children before he died. But what he truly felt relieved, and amazed at is that Naruto, even though childish and a prankster at heart, accepted his father's wishes so easily. Gaara protested, saying that it was not fair to have your love life mapped out for you, but his father was dead on insisting that they merge with his best friend. And what better way to have a bond than through marriage?

Naruto sat on the window sill watching the sun set. He was prepared to accept any kind of man that was destined for him. While his brother had protested that this arrangement was unfair for Naruto, Gaara knew that Naruto felt relieved. Because even though they were rich people and famous to boot, Naruto had been banned for life. It was a mystery to both Gaara and Iruka as to why this is so. Naruto was a beautiful child, kind and gentle. Cheerful to the brim, and kids evaded him like he was the plague.

So Naruto hoped that by this arranged marriage, someone will learn to love him for who he is.

* * *

Two weeks later Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived at the mansion of Mr beep. They waited patiently as the intercom buzzed and was answered by a butler who immediately let them in. They made their way in and settled comfortably on the sofa set in the living room. Neji read a book while Sasuke opted to look out the window, perched there. Kakashi was busy looking at pictures, vaguely trying to guess which one is the supposed engaged brother. He saw a red head and a blonde, and the blonde looked younger so he guessed that he was the one. There was also a brunette man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, it must be their guardian. He knew that Mr. beep only had two sons.

The door swung open slowly and the brunette man came in and introduced himself as Iruka. Kakashi stood up and shook the man's hand and introduced himself. He also introduced Neji and Sasuke. While Neji politely greeted the brunette, Sasuke chose to grunt form his position, thus Iruka was unable to see the boy's face. Iruka learned that Neji was the first born, therefore Sasuke was the one betrothed.

Then there was shuffling and two boys entered the room as well. One was clamping onto another's back, and the front boy had red hair. Iruka introduced them to Kakashi and then to Neji, who promptly stood rooted to the spot when he saw Gaara…

**Neji's POV**

_Oh my, so cute. Gaara you say your name was? Well Gaara, thankfully you are not the one betrothed, for I vow to make you mine. And this blonde is Naruto? Sasuke sure is lucky. Though I don't understand why he dressed up like that.._

**Gaara's POV**

…………………_sexy. _

**Naruto's POV**

_Eeps! Such scary eyes! Thank god he is not the one I'm supposed to marry! Is that boy him then?_

Naruto and Gaara made their way to Sasuke. Tried to, at least. Gaara was dumbfounded to learn that he met some resistance when he tried to go towards Sasuke's direction. He looked at his right hand to see a pale hand clutching his wrist, a hand that was connected to a pale body. He immediately blushed bright red when he met Neji's eyes and wondered why the boy had stopped him.

Neji was watching the red head's reaction and learned that he was quite happy with it. At this point, he wasn't aware of anything else going in the room.

Naruto crept towards the boy at the boy near the window, and felt his heart beat faster. He briefly wondered if the boy was as good-looking as his brother, and had cold eyes like that as well. The boy sensed his presence and turned around. Naruto's breath got caught in his throat and gazed at the boy's face only to see…

WHAT THE HELL?! Went off in both Iruka's and Gaara's mind. The boy was hideous! His black hair was slicked black, clung close to his head and reached his chin. He had very thick eyebrows, thicker than Gai's and Lee's! His skin was rough, with freckles decorating his cheeks. His complexion looked like a dull, ivory colour, and he seemed to have thick lips as well. Gaara twitched; Iruka twitched, awaiting Naruto's response. If Naruto objects, then they WILL find a way to cancel the agreement. Naruto's happiness is their utmost priority!

But Naruto was mesmerized, awed at the boy's fathomless onyx orbs, that were cold and piercing. There were traces of warmth in this boy's eyes as well. Immediately Naruto's face heat up and he averted his gaze else where. Sasuke arched a delicate thick brow at this response, while Neji looked pleased. So this boy did not care that his fiancée looked appalling?

Sasuke watched the boy carefully, taking in all the adorable things about the boy. Sapphire eyes, sun-kissed skin and yellow corn-coloured hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, which was tainted a pinkish glow. He radiated innocence immensely. He looked delectable.

"I am Naruto, pleased to meet you," the boy murmured cutely and Sasuke smirked at the boy's shy manner.

"Sasuke, dobe," Sasuke said back turned back to watch outside the window. Naruto blinked cutely, and then seethed. How dare this teme call him an idiot??!

"YOU...YOU! TEME!!!!" and then Iruka and Kakashi visibly flinched as both boys proceeded to argue back and forth. Neji and Gaara were lost in their own world, both blushing like idiots.

Iruka watched with amusement, noticing that even though the banter delivered between them contained harsh words, there was a spark of joy in their eyes.

* * *

When Kakashi took the boys home, he couldn't help but find the situation being really amusing. Neji had this hopelessly in love kid look (which is a feat since he is only 8), eyes glazed over while clutching a piece of paper closely to his chest. No doubt that paper contained Gaara's personal phone no. Kakashi grinned when he saw Sasuke. The boy had it bad as well. And judging by the smug look on his face, he wondered what Naruto was feeling right now. Still stunned about the goodbye kiss, hmm?

Naruto was still rooted to the spot at the front door after Sasuke's bold act of kissing him. He had gone to shake the bastard and maybe punch the boy for the rude comments about him being a klutz, when all of a sudden; Sasuke yanked him and pressed his lips chastely to the blonde boy's. Iruka's jaw dropped, Kakashi looked pleased and both Neji AND Gaara looked like they were jealous for not getting a kiss from each other.

THAT TEME IS DEAD WHEN NARUTO SEES HIM NEXT TIME!! And though he was thoroughly pissed off, Naruto seemed to have forgotten that he wished there was a next time.

* * *

Chapter 1, with intros and some story line. Please R n R!! Thanks all of you who supported me! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 2: The Gap in between**

"SASUUKEEEE!!" a disgruntled Naruto rampaged through out the complex searching for the elusive teen.

"Its all your bastardly fault, you bastard! I'm already 12 and not kissed once!" Naruto upturned every piece of furniture that he could get his grubby paws on. While entering adolescence, Naruto had gained a few pounds, looking a bit obese. Hinata, his classmate was about to kiss him thank you for treating to lunch (she was one of the few that didn't isolate him) but unfortunately, Sasuke arrived for his once in 4 years visit and ruined everything.

"Hn. You belong to me," came the sultry tone from above. Naruto blushed (out of embarrassment and annoyance) and stared at the space between the cupboard and the ceiling. Sasuke was seated nicely, one leg dangling in mid air. His sleeked black hair was combed neatly in half, falling to his jaw. He tilted his wide rimmed glasses, and placed them more neatly on his freckled face.

"I don't belong to anybody," Naruto spat angrily. But in all truth, he was glad to have Sasuke. Even when he was this fat, Sasuke insisted that they remained engaged. There was even one time when a couple of guys were bullying Naruto, and Sasuke immediately sprang into action, protecting his future bride. He didn't care that he came home with bruises on his face and a few broken bones.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto sulking in the corner, busily muttering about Hinata's and first kisses.

"You owe me a kiss," Naruto glared outside, where he could see Gaara and Neji having a picnic. The two were getting on pretty well. It wouldn't be a surprise if they decided to become more than friends. Occasionally, Neji visited Gaara without supervision and they went out on outings regularly. Naruto was happy for his brother. Neji was an affectionate person….

"How can such a nice guy have such an hole for a brother??" Naruto twisted his head to ask said hole, but Sasuke was already gone. And just a few steps away, on top of a parlour; a beautiful hand carved wooden fox perched, alongside a note.

_For the dobe that will be mine. Hn._

Naruto beamed all day long.

"WHAT?? Sasuke and Neji are away to study?!" Naruto bellowed. Sasuke promised that they would play this weekend. Now he had to entertain himself.

"How long will he be gone?"

"About 7 years or so," Gaara replied calmly. Neji told him about it. They even met a few days back so that Neji could say goodbye. Seems like Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be sad.

"7 YEARS?? That's freaking long!!" Naruto's hand flailed to emphasis the urgency of the matter.

"How dare that bastard leave me like this?? I'm going to find a new boyfriend!!" the young blonde threatened. Gaara rolled his eyes and handed Naruto a letter.

"He asked me to pass it to you," and he left for privacy. Naruto scoffed but opened the letter gently, afraid that it might rip. All things from Sasuke were kept away safely. Sasuke seldom showed he cared (except for usual jealous tantrums) so all gifts were greatly treasured.

_Dear dobe,_

_I know you're mad about my sudden leave, but I think that telling you will only cause more pain. And you would be too stupid to understand that I'm leaving to study. Having a dumb wife will not help our situation at all; therefore, being the responsible husband, I decided to get a good education. If you even think of getting a new boyfriend/girlfriend, rest assured that it will not stay long that way. You are mine and I tend to keep it that way. Plus all "extra" personnel will be dealt with immediate death. P/S : I took some of your hair to remember you by. And in return, you can have something of equal importance to me._

"You bastard," the tone was angry, but tears were already making its way down Naruto's cheeks. He was going to miss the bastard dearly. He flipped the inserted document, to see what Sasuke left for him. It was a picture.

"Hey, this is someone's head…but why is he bald here…?" a patch of hair was missing from the person's head. And the image is eerily familiar….

"!!" Naruto rushed to the nearest mirror, checking his head. In the middle, a patch of hair was gone.

"YOU BASTARD!!"

* * *

The years that Sasuke was out of his life turned Naruto into one quiet child. He gained friends over the years and it was proportionate to his increasingly handsome looks. His skin was golden, and his hair sun-kissed. Lean and tall, but Naruto was still society's drop out, while his brother Gaara was popular and even did part time working at their dad's firm. He laughed when he was with others, but remained quiet when he was alone.

He missed Sasuke dearly, and hoped that it was the same for Sasuke.

Neji came back after 4 years disappearing, and immediately took over his father's company. He was steadily seeing Gaara, having regular business meetings (and dates) to discuss about their merge when Sasuke and Naruto got hitched.

Coming back to Naruto, he was in an internal roller coaster. Two days from now, a party was going to be held. But he had no dates. It was similar in past years, but this year, it was different.

This year, he was 16. So he needed a hot date. And he needs it quick.

Pacing back and forth under the maple tree on his school yard, he knitted his brows in concentration. Thinking of a possible solution.

"Maybe I should rent a date," he blurted it out loud. How he wished Sasuke was here right now. It doesn't matter that Sasuke wasn't good looking. He was Naruto's important person and that's all that matters. But seeming that Sasuke wasn't here, he should probably take a fake date. And it would be a plus if his date was hot.

"Over my dead body," a smooth tone stated calmly. Naruto whipped his head to search for the voice, only to gaze into the treetops.

"SASUKE??"

* * *

sorry im really late. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 3: Hastened Transformation**

Sasuke jumped from the tree, landing on top of Naruto.

"You're heavy" but Naruto's hand was already creeping to hug Sasuke, he inhaled Sasuke's scent, which was exactly the same as it had been since he last saw him.

"Miss me?"

"No," but he was blushing when he said this, so Sasuke nulled that answer.

"Hn,"

"You're BAAAACCCKKK!" the rest of the evening Naruto proceeded to tell Sasuke the updated version on his years alone. Sasuke smiled while resting his head on the tree trunk, taking in all of his dobe's features. How he missed Naruto.

"And that's why you should come with me," Naruto concluded with a smile. He waited patiently on baited breath. Sasuke smirked and nodded. There was no way he was going to let Naruto go with some stranger. He was not going to let Naruto out of his sight ever again. God knows how many dates the dobe had gone to. And who could blame him? He was damn gorgeous. The years had been kind to Naruto, and to Sasuke as well. But he opted to stay ugly. His hair was still slicked to his head, and his freckles were more prominent. His teeth jutted out a bit, making him unable to close his mouth. His glasses made his eyes disproportionate in terms of his face.

"Let's go home," Sasuke handed his hand to Naruto, picking him up. Naruto beamed as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Well, well. Your date Naruto?" a female voice disrupted them from their reverie. Sasuke turned his head to face the person that dared to disturb their privacy. This idiot shall pay.

"UUGHH can you get more ugly than that??" Karin muttered. She shook her head in disgust. Naruto seethed. It was okay if she assaulted him, but to have her saying bad things to Sasuke was just inappropriate.

"You have no right to say that! Apologize right now!!"

"Me? Apologize? In your dreams reject," Naruto blushed and lowered his head. The just had to bring that up!

"Still the same useless loser that you are since I last turned you down? No wonder you stopped asking me out, you were already spoken for," she made her way out the school gates. Sasuke opted to stay quiet; it was futile to get into this petty fight. He made a mental note to send the a wedding invitation. He wanted the to regret her words when he lose all the makeup.

"With gay looking date like that, you'll never be any better,"

Alright! That beep is asking for it!

* * *

"SASUKE we're gonna be late" Naruto shouted from downstairs. He was in a white shirt with a red jacket. His jeans hung low on his hips, with his white-red stripped ADIDAS™ sneakers. Seriously, how can you take that long just to put on a pair of pants and a shirt?? He just had to drag the bastard down.

He turned to make a beeline upstairs but was stopped midway when he saw Sasuke already a few paces behind him.

Oh my god.

Which was the same reaction they got when they reached the party. Kankurou (Gaara's pal) quickly made his way to Naruto to welcome him. But was caught in the moment when he had his eyes fixed on Sasuke. Which god decided to grace his presence at his humble party??

Sasuke put his arms around his stupefied date. The rest of the world can go to hell. Now where was that beep Karin? He had a score to settle with her. He scanned the room. Nope, still not there. He might as well enjoy the party.

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke was gorgeous! Why in the world did he decide to wear that damn makeup! He had this amazingly macho hairdo, and his skin was clear and porcelain like. He was currently sporting on a white shirt that was left unbuttoned in the top. His black slack was adorned with belts that dangled his slim hips. At the moment Naruto find it hard to take away his gaze from the beautiful creature.

"You're going to catch flies with that jaw,"

"Why did you wear the makeup? Was it to make fun of me?" it was the first time Naruto spoke all night. Sasuke directed his intense gaze, burning Naruto's soul with his black orbs.

"Is that what you think of me, Naruto?"

"……."

"Do you think I'm really like that?"

"No,"

"Cause I'm not,"

"Well bastard, whatever reason you have, it better be good," Sasuke smiled (microscopically) to show his gratitude. Naruto trusted him. Anybody else would have blown a fuse and stormed off (which was untrue. Anybody else would have thought he went under surgery and resumed to drown in his gorgeous-ness).

"It is," _I hope._

"But now, lets enjoy the party!!"

And the rest of the night faded away….


	4. Chapter 4

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 4 : Flawless victory**

Uzumaki Naruto had undoubtedly snatched the bachelor of the century. Not only was Uchiha Sasuke hot, he was a damn genius. But Naruto have known it all along; Sasuke was an heir to their empire, Com Corp. Easiest the most established computer company out there.

But Naruto couldn't help but feel insecure. Even though he was also the heir to the rival company he hadn't been pressured to be excellent at anything. Gaara had made sure that he had the childhood that he deserves, so when they were young, while Naruto was busy playing with toys and a game of pretend, Gaara was busy studying business and accountancy. Apparently that was not the case for Sasuke.

Through their childhood spent together, Naruto learned that Sasuke had been through the same harsh (if not harsher) training as his brother Gaara. It only made matters worse since Sasuke knew he was to be wed to Naruto, he had to advance in his studies if he wanted to give Naruto a better life than what he currently had (and that was damn spoiled).

At first Naruto had been happy that Sasuke was so hard working for him, and in return, Naruto promised a lifetime of loyalty. He was never loving anyone else apart from Sasuke. And it didn't matter that Sasuke was ugly, his heart was what's important. And that also made Naruto feel a little bit safe. With Sasuke being ugly, no one would want to snatch him away from him.

But that is not the case now. Entering their university together, Naruto couldn't help but feel left out as Sasuke was immediately crowded by girls. The Uchiha remained impassive and scoffed at the many love letters that were being shoved into his face.

Naruto was busy drooling at the back. Sasuke looked like a sex god from his point of view...the sun hitting those sculpted cheeks, the lips tightened in mild irritation, the hair swaying a bit as the genius cocked his head to the side to evade touches...Oh god! He could die happy now.

But what if Sasuke realized that Naruto was not worth it? He could easily spot in the crowd the University beauty queen (now turned ugly because of the drool on her chin). What if Sasuke realized that he was better off with someone else?

The thought did not continue as Naruto felt arms grabbing his waist.

"I told you. I'm engaged to Naruto," the Uchiha stated, nonchalant.

"But Sasuke-kun, you could do better," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What? Did these # seriously think they are better than his dobe? Easily his Naruto was way hotter than anyone. The blue orbs, the tanned skin, delicious looking #...

Oh my god. No one notices his beautiful dobe! What utter #! Well, he had to fix that. Seems to Sasuke, the whole university overlooked his blonde as something akin to trash, and when Sasuke was done showing off his dobe's assets, they were gonna be on him like starving wolves! But only to be shot down by himself. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing can be better than these lips," Naruto didn't have time to protest as Sasuke descended down to claim his lips in a fierce kiss. He moaned as the Uchiha heir tilted his head to get better access. The girls stood transfixed at the sight. Now that he mentioned it, Naruto's lips do look soft...

Bleeding noses were amuck.

"Or these bronze tinted skin," Sasuke slipped his hands into Naruto's shirt, pulling it up a bit at the back to give the girls a peek at the tantalizing sun-kissed skin. Not too much though. Just a peek. The girls' eyes drank in hungrily the skin that graced their presence. Sasuke was busy nibbling Naruto's neck. Said dobe were mewling happily at the attention.

"Or these amazing, sexy #," hands grabbed the firm globes and began massaging them. The girls' eyes then turned to look at said Uzumaki's #. Oh my god! It was true! It was sexy! Have they all dissed Uzumaki before getting a good look at his attributes??

Bodies thumping to the floor signalled Sasuke that he should stop. Naruto was dazed still, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel satisfied at his hand work.

"How troublesome, Uchiha. Stop when it gets too much,"

"Hn,"

"Shika!" Naruto snapped his attention back to the present. He greeted Shikamaru with enthusiasm, jumping happily at the other's presence.

"They should learn by now what they had missed," Sasuke dismissed the brunette.

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dobe's office, helping Gaara?" Sasuke asked. He made his way to his class, with Naruto in tow. He made it his business to have the same classes as Naruto. This way he could watch his fiancée carefully.

"I was bored," It was no secret that Nara Shikamaru was a genius. He didn't have to finish university to get a good job, which was Advisory Director at Gaara's company. The red head had immediately snatched the brunette since he helped with the company's major finance battle 3 years ago. The brunette came out victorious and was immediately roped into the company. It was rumoured that the brunette attended uni to waste his time, taking advance classes and putting the seniors in those classes to shame by beating them at every test.

He was also rumoured to be guarding one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed again at that idea. Now that he was here, there was no need for Shika's protection. He will protect Naruto from now on.

"I could say the same for you," Shika shot back at the Uchiha heir, who smirked at the retort.

"I'm here to spend my time with my fiancée,"

"Then have fun meeting the other guards,"

"Naruto!! I heard that there was an attack! Dead bodies with blood everywhere!"

"Kiba!"

Sasuke turned in time to look at Kiba, undoubtedly one of Naruto's guard. The dog lover fussed over his dobe and then laughed when he learned that the bodies was because Sasuke decided to be an bastard and started to be an exhibitionist. Naruto knew that his brother had taken guards to watch his safety, but they were friends first before Gaara suggested the deal. Kiba had been in a financial crisis, and then Gaara had proposed that Kiba become Naruto's guardian at school, and get paid at the same time. Kiba had said that he was gonna do it for free anyway, but the money was welcomed none-the less.

But Gaara wasn't the only one with guards.

"Sasuke-sama," Hinata bowed down in respect at the Uchiha heir. Sasuke smiled in gratitude. Hinata was their cousin, and had immediately agreed to watch out for Naruto when Sasuke went studying. They had played together once when they were young, Hinata coming for a visit to pay her respects to the going to be bride of Com Corp. The girl had taken an immediately liking to Naruto, whom had given her confidence.

"Sasuke-sama," Lee and Ten Ten also bowed down. Sasuke nodded to them.

"Just Sasuke will be enough,"

"Aa," his guards nodded.

"He was a good boy this year," Lee started off. It was time for their report of Naruto's ongoings.

"Lee! You sound like Santa" Ten Ten giggled. Sasuke shook his head in amusement. They never fail to cheer him up. His guards where his true friends.

"AAhh!! Bushy brows! Ten Ten! You didn't tell me you worked for Sasuke!" whined a petulant dobe. Apparently Shika had explained the dynamics to him.

"But we are your friends Naruto," Ten Ten ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled. He never considered them his subjects. They were all equals.

"Well, I have class, see you guys later,"

"Yes, see you Shika!" Naruto waved enthusiastically and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled at the childish display.

"Sasuke, you like me, don't you?"

"Don't be a dobe, usuratonkachi, I love you," (oh my god, that's sooo OOC!) Naruto beamed at that answer. The tiniest hint of blush on Sasuke's cheeks made him look adorable. He snuggled on his fiancé's arm, and was about to reach the class when they were stopped by 3 boys. Naruto's eye widened in disbelief! It's those jerkwads!

The academic division of the student body council.

Crap.

* * *

Oh oh! What do they want with Sasuke and Naruto? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 5 : The student council and Sasuke's intentions**

In Fire nation, Konoha University was the most prestigious academic assembly ever formed. The lecturers were excellent, the facility top notch and the trophies couldn't even fit into the vast built in, wall spanning glass covered case. To enter, you either have to be excellent in one thing, be it sports or academics, or you just have to be damn rich.

Naturally, they would also have a student council that is elected to be role models of the division that they were handling. And none of them were as a pain as the academic team.

A collective group of 3 main geniuses, Philips, Brian and Matthew were not only super smart, but they were famous for being millionaires at the tender age of 16 sue to the many competitions that they had won. And like many kings that were comfy of their thrones, they had come to visit the newbie that could oppose a threat to them.

And that is Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto winced, the last episode was with Shikamaru, and it had ended in an ugly battle. And being Shikamaru, he forfeited the contest even before it started, stating that it was too troublesome, therefore leaving the academic team a flawless victory (and feeding their over-inflated ego).

Naruto watched as Sasuke glared at the interruption in front of them. He didn't want this to happen. Someone could get hurt.

And it damn well will not be Sasuke. Those guys are on a death wish.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we from the academic division of the Student Council wish to greet you,"

"Hn,"

"I see that you were quite excellent in your studies as to be able to enter," Phillips stated. Brian was holding a portable palm top, no doubt filled with information of Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

"We are just here to remind you that you should know your place, newcomer," Matthew hissed, no doubt the most hot tempered of them all.

"My place?" An elegant eyebrow raised. Naruto gulped hard. Sasuke was enjoying this, that bastard.

"You should know that we control this establishment," Brian chipped in. He was a mild mannered one, all smiles and no malice laced in his voice.

"And you will be wise not to oppose a threat to us," Phillips added.

"But it will be impossible, one with such average grades can only dream of defeating us," Brian stated.

"He doesn't even have any awards in his name," Matthew snapped. Naruto was totally confused. What are these idiots talking about? Didn't they read Sasuke's report? Surely it will say that Sasuke graduated with a triple degree from the National University of Nations with a CGPA of 4.0? And that was the top university in all five nations, (Konoha was only prestigious in Fire nation). Naruto looked at Sasuke closely, did he used a fake report to get in here?

What was his purpose?

"Phillips, Brian and Matt, was it?" Sasuke spoke after a while. These were the first idiots on his death list.

The ones that dared to hurt his dobe.

* * *

"_Sasuke sama, I wish to report a tragedy that happened today," Lee's voice boomed through his sub-woofer in his private dorm room. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, was Naruto in trouble? Had he gone into an accident?_

"_What? Is it Naruto?Is he hurt??" the panicked voce made Neji snicker. Leave it to Sasuke to be over-obsessive with his blonde fiancé._

"_No, but as you know, Naruto had made it as a student council Physical division member, along with Kiba and myself. But today we were affronted with the Academic division due to our rising popularity,"_

"_What did they say?"_

"_That Naruto was all muscle and no brains, as are his friends," Sasuke clenched his fist. Those damn bastards! Only because they were smart doesn't give them the rights to mock other people! Neji glared at that information. He wanted to take action himself. Over the time ha had grown attached to the loud cheerful Naruto, and he was thankful such blessing would grace his and Sasuke's life. But looking at his brother's determined eyes assured him that Sasuke had in under control._

_Heh. Sasuke was more sadistic than he was anyway._

"_How is he?"_

"_He managed to avoid a brawl, afraid that it would make you ashamed of him, but he is devastated none the less,"_

"_Thank you Lee, I appreciate your information,"_

"_I just hope that you will make him feel better, his depression doesn't fit his normal youthful expression,"_

"_Don't worry about it," Sasuke signed off. He immediately donned on his coat and grabbed his car keys. He had a surprise to make for his dobe._

_The next day Naruto came home to see a medium sized, huggable Sasuke plushie that was hugging a Naruto plushie perched on his bed. He grinned and went to hug the plushies out of breath. Sasuke always know how to make him feel better. A note attached to the plushies had tears streaming steadily down his cheeks._

"_**Even if you lack in mind, you make it up in strength and in virtue. Never doubt yourself Naruto, for I never do"**_

Uchiha Sasuke was a very talented sweet talker.

* * *

He smirked as the trio watched in apprehension when he began digging for some stuff from his backpack. They flinched as a heavy folder thumped on the floor not far away from where they stand. Phillips flipped the first page to see a certified transcript from the National UN for 8 semesters.

"What the?! CGPA 4.0 for all semesters from National UN??" bug eyed. Matthew snatched the folder angrily and skimmed the next one.

"Probably on some easy course, like arts or...TRIPLE DEGREE?? MEDICINE, ADVANCE and FORENSIC SCIENCE??" more flipping ensued. By now the guys were sweating heavily.

"Wait, 8 semesters only makes it 4 years, where were you then for the other 3?"

Naruto got the answer straight away.

"Holy #! DID YOU JUST PRODUCE 3 PhD THESIS IN THE SPAN OF 3 YEARS?!"

"Eh? Is that hard?" Naruto asked innocently.

"It takes 3 years itself just to write one!!" came the unified chorus.

"But how come you don't have to do masters?"

"That means he has to be in..." Phillips realized by now. At National UN, first class honours undergraduate are able to skip Masters and straight away do PhD.

"That's right; I was exempted from taking Masters. In the whole history of National UN, three undergraduates managed to do PhD this way. Kakashi is one of them,"

"That perverted lazy #??" Naruto squeaked. No wonder Kakashi was never kicked out, he was a genius! And though his syllabus is a bit eccentric, it's damn hard, the student always walks out smarter than before they enter class!

"This can't be true! Than what are you doing here??" Matt demanded.

"Next time I suggest you click the small button that says search all databases, not just local ones,"

"Sasuke, lets go," Naruto tugged childishly. They had won. End of story.

"From now on, I challenge you the rights to be in the academics division of the student council. Your team against mine, the highest average wins the spot," Sasuke lazily suggest. He didn't even let the trio to answer as he stalked off with his fiancé.

"Sasuke, why..?"

"Dobe, its only befitting that the Physical division student council leader dates one of equal stature,"

"But you're already amazing!"

"But the rest doesn't know that,"

Naruto hastily clamped his mouth shut. This must be some hidden agenda that Sasuke plotted 5 years ago or something. Sneaky bastard. It only makes Naruto feel insecure. They entered the class to NOT see Kakashi teaching. Figures, it was only 20 mins into the lesson.

"I thought you said 3 man team. Who is gonna be in yours?" Naruto enquired. Sasuke smirked handsomely.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I will ask Shikamaru,"

"That's just one, you need another one,"

"Kiba,"

"Huh?? You want to ask Kiba?? You'll lose! Badly! His grades will average you guys into my grades (which isn't much)!!"

"Hn. Of course not dobe. I was kidding,"

"Humph"

"Tell me, Naruto, do you still remember Sakura?"

"!!"

* * *

That's it guys! 5th chappie. Stay with me now, the story is about to hit its peak. Sorry for Shinobi Sport Spur readers, I'll update that soon! :x


	6. Chapter 6

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 6 : Annoying Sakura**

Naruto hates Haruno Sakura with his life. It wasn't that her hair was the colour of the dress that Gaara and Neji made him wear to primary school, only to be laughed at (Sasuke came and saved him later). It wasn't the fact that she was a really cool girl, and she was really really popular.

It wasn't the fact that she was really smart, while he barely made it through the passing grade.

No. It was never all that.

It was the fact however, that she was always able to cling onto HIS Sasuke, every time she came within glomping distance. Even when Naruto had claimed Sasuke to be his fiancé Sakura would just scoffed at the idea and proceed to cling like a leech to her prince. And Sasuke? Was just too tired to try pry her off. And even though they had became close friends (Sakura was nice when she wanted to be, plus she had been kind to look after him when Sasuke was not around), he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable having the girl hanging by his love's limb.

That damn #.

And though Naruto wished Sasuke the best of luck for his upcoming challenge, he hated the fact that Sakura managed to fool Sasuke into thinking she needed extra study lessons with the stoic prodigy. Shikamaru said it was too troublesome, but agreed to help Sasuke in his quest. Though he did shudder when he mentioned the president. Whom nobody had ever heard of before.

But he does exist, and it was certainly a dude. That much is known. Naruto sighed in annoyance. It was the second day that Sasuke had not eaten lunch with him, busy "studying" with that retched Haruno.

"Urrgh!"

"Naruto-kun, are y-yy-you angry?" the shy cousin looked on in worry, afraid that he was having trouble.

"Hinata! Hehehe. I'm not mad!" Naruto took a big bite out of his sandwhich, and greeted his friends as they came into view one by one.

"He's just jealous that Sasuke is spending time with Sakura" Kiba smoothed out. Naruto reached out a hand to clobber tha dog lover, but Kiba hid behind Hinata and just laughed at the obvious blush that Naruto was sporting.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're just possessive," Ten Ten chirped in, smiling while sharing her lunch with Lee. Naruto chose to ignore the laughter pointed at him, and pouted alone. Stupid Sasuke!

"He can do whatever he wants! I don't care if he spends his time with the whole female population!"

"Is that it?" Sasuke's voice pierced through the chattering that was going on in the group. Immediately Naruto's attention snapped towards his fiancé.

"So, you don't care if I'm here or not," Sasuke turned to leave, but not before leaving a carefully wrapped bento on the ground. Naruto picked it up to see a small note dedicating the bento to him, and rushed to capture his fiancé for an explanation.

"So bothersome,"

"Jeez, Sasuke is such an emotional drama queen," Kiba wolfed down his lunch. The others agreed and went on with their lives.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!! Please wait!!" a hard jerk turned Sasuke to meet his fiancé's gaze. Black, unforgiving against blue, pleading.

"It's okay Naruto. It is your right to get mad," Sasuke sighed. He figured out that sakura was just using the excuse of studying together to get him alone. The girl was perfectly capable of handling the challenge that they were about to face. Sasuke decided to have lunch with his dobe seeming that he missed it yesterday.

"NO! You're not getting it! I was just mad that you were spending time with sakura, and not me!"

"Hn, dobe. You're jealous?"

"I don't know! I just hate that she gets your attention! It's mine!"

"Dobe," an arm calmly pulled Naruto's waist closer to Sasuke, making their bodies flushed against each other.

"It is always yours," lips descended to clam the dobe down. Naruto pulled Sasuke tighter towards him, grabbing at his shirt to make sure that no one would be breaking their contact.

"I am ALWAYS yours,"

* * *

"Aaaah..Ino, it seems that Sasuke-kun will never notice me," Sakura dramatically laid a hand on her forehead, and swayed back and forth. Ino giggled and Temari smirked. They knew since the beginning of their mistress's plans, her flirting with the Uchiha was just a game. She was already seeing the ever youthful Rock Lee, but seeing Naruto get all riled up was just too tempting.

"Sakura, get a grip, babe,"

"You know the Uchiha is gay, he's is as straight as curly fries,"

"Ah…well. I needed something to entertain me,"

"How was your final test?"

"It was flawless, as I expected. Sasuke-kun had made sure to have our tests a bit hard,"

"You call Mensa-grade level a bit?" Temari glared. She couldn't understand how her friends were so non-plussed about their exams. Shika had said that they were not hard either. She couldn't even make it pass the first question first part.

"All in a day's work. Come on, let's get some ice-cream," the girls headed out of the uni for some well deserved treat.

* * *

The following day, Konoha Uni buzzed with excitement. The academic team had to hand over their reign to three new students that up until now, nobody knew that they were so smart. Shikamaru was known to be in advance class (same with Matt, Brian and Phillips, but they were different jurisdictions) but they didn't knew that his knowledge included Science subjects. Sakura was a newly transferred student that just came in a few days ago, and already she had gotten into the top ten.

Uchiha Sasuke was a conundrum. He was well known to be drop dead gorgeous however they will have to add in genius to that description as well.

And also the fact that he was linked to one lucky Uzumaki Naruto.

"Congratulations Sasuke!" Naruto greeted from inside the student council main meeting room. Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru entered looking impassive. The financial division greeted the newbies in silence, for there in no need to cause trouble fro themselves. The financial team was responsible to ensure that student activity remains well funded, as well as giving small loans to those that needed them. The president had deemed that having the student with debt at banks or other illegal was a tricky business. And as a result, the financial division was made up, with student who were wealthy enough to hand other students small loans from their own pocket money.

Sasuke stared at the presidential chair that was empty. He always wondered who the president was. Rumours had it that the current president had taken the position from Orochimaru, who was multiple talented and very well educated. To be able to force Orochimaru down from his throne was an incredible feat in itself, for the ex-president was at one point, invincible.

"The president will be contacting the newly appointed academic division for a briefing of the expected duties that they shall perform," a voice over the intercom informed the student council members and everyone settled into their seats.

"The president also wishes to remind the student council that the annual visit is coming up, the future generation of the corporate world wishes to visit the university as a show of good relations between us,"

"Although personally, I think those spoilt brats are just a pain in the.."

"Itachi-sama! You should refrain from saying such vulgarity!"

"Mou, Kisame, its true"

"It does not matter..." the intercom came to a stop.

"Does this happen all the time?" Sakura questioned. The president seemed like a total whack.

"Yeah, Itachi is always like that. But I think he's cool," Naruto grinned and settled down. Wait, didn't Itachi say the annual visit is here?

"Crap!"

"Don't worry Naruto, just leave those snotty brats to us," a soft alto spoke from the entrance. All student council members raised their heads to see the public relations division enter. Sasori, Deidara and Pein nodded at the other teams as they took their seats.

"Welcome, new geek division, un,"

"It seems that the leader is good looking enough to join the PR divison," Pein stated calmly.

"Guys, come on. God knows I hate having Sasuke in that division. He'll get groped raw!" Naruto whined.

"You're kidding. This is THE Uchiha Sasuke?!" Sasori asked, aghast.

"Yeah," Naruto glomped Sasuke while putting a thumbs up. Lee also put up a thumbs up, cause Naruto's thumbs up didn't have the teeth glint necessary (to him, anyway).

Shikamaru laid his head gently on the table. PRs are supposed to handle all public appearance that the uni has to make. Speeches, photo shoots, celebrity turn ups, so it was necessary to have members that were easy on the eyes. Itachi had declared a PR division when he became president, immediately naming the members that he seemed fit. Indeed, their PR division was very capable of handling public situations, plus Pein was really good at giving speeches.

"So…shall we discuss the annual visit?"

* * *

Please, R n R! Just a little bit more to go!


	7. Chapter 7

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

**Act 7: Predicament **

* * *

Gaara signed the last paperwork that needed to be submitted today with a flourish. His hands were aching and not to mention his stomach had been calling out for lunch. Stupid deadlines, always making him hungry.

"Kankurou, the papers are ready,"

"Will do boss," Gaara was about to buzz him again for some lunch when an all too familiar scent invaded his senses.

Neji was here.

"I brought you lunch," the brunette placed the heavenly smelling food on the desk, and reached around to massage stiff shoulders. Gaara purred at the treatment. Neji always knew how to make him feel better.

"I saw your newest edition to the board. Quiet the looker." Gaara seethed at the implications. Was Neji complementing someone with the intent to hit on the person?!

"I'll kill him!"

"But you are better," Neji spun the plush chair to capture Gaara's lips in a frenzied kiss. God how he had missed those lips.

"The best," Gaara growled and pulled Neji to sit on his lap, meshing their lips harder.

"I love it when you're jealous," Neji commented as they broke for air. Gaara scoffed at the idea. Lately he had been ignoring his love for the sake of work. He really needed to balance them out. Judging by the tight grip that Neji was having on his shirt, he knew that Neji missed him too.

"Neji,"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear? The president of the student council of Konoha U is coming back,"

"What?!" Neji jerked his head at that piece of information. Why now of all times? Did it have anything to do with...

"Do you think it's because of Sasuke?" Neji hissed in annoyance. He didn't have the chance to tell him yet. Gaara watched as Neji threw a silent hissy fit. He was well informed of the mishap that landed on the younger Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke was meant to marry someone else. But the person had disappeared without a trace. After carful digging Neji found out the person was currently in Konoha Uni.

As the president of the student council. He hoped that the bastard is not planning on ruining Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship. They had worked so hard to be together.

"Damn it," Neji cursed under his breath. Looks like desperate measures has to be taken.

"I do think it's time for our vacation, ne Neji?" Gaara smirked. Neji stared at his lover and laughed as well.

"I think you are right,"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Sasuke? Why is your name Uchiha and not Hyuuga like Neji?" Naruto asked when they exited the council meeting room. Sasuke looked back at his dobe, unable to answer the question. The truth was, they had been calling him that since he could remember. And while Neji and his dad had Hyuuga as their family name, his was Uchiha.

He vaguely remembered being smacked on the head when he asked if he was adopted. His dad had scoffed at the idea.

"Uchiha," Pein absent-mindedly mumbled after the duo had left.

"You don't think," Sasori inquired. Now that he thought about it, there was only one other Uchiha that he knew of...and that was...

"He must be the one," Deidara claimed in all certainty.

"You mean Itachi?"

"Yup. The one that was married to Uchiha Itachi,"

* * *

"Itachi-sama, here is the list of the new academic division," Kisame handed the newly faxed copy to Itachi. The young Uchiha flipped his ebony hair (vainly, I might add) and scanned the list. From what he had heard, this newbie had challenged the academic division and won easily. He would have to congratulate them on their victory when he came back for his monthly visit.

His eyes bulged heavily when he saw that the first name was Uchiha Sasuke.

"_I like him, uncle Madara," Itachi cradled the 2 year old close to his chest, and the toddler looked at Madara with innocent eyes._

"_We have to go Itachi,"_

"_But! I want to marry him!" Itachi protested heavily. He was having so much fun with Sasuke. The child was so easy to please._

"_It's okay Itachi. I made sure that he bears our name," Madara squatted down onto Sasuke's level._

"_A name worthy of his being," Madara kissed Sasuke lightly on his lips, and watched as a blush appeared full force. Itachi hissed at his uncle and hugged Sasuke tighter to him._

"_He's mine!"_

"_He will be, Itachi," Madara snickered at the childish display. He gently grabbed Itachi's hand, making him let go of Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Itachii?"_

"_Sasuke! Remember me! I will come back to you!"_

"_He will be ours,"_

"Oh my god! Kisame! I want to fly back there as soon as I can. Now!" Itachi ordered his right hand man in a flurry.

"Heh?"

"Now. I want to go to Konoha Uni now,"

"But, Itachi-sama. The meeting?"

"_beep_ the meeting. I finally found him,"

"The one?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I found him. We have to go," Kisame called in the airport to purchase their tickets.

"Good news, there's a flight that leaves in 2 hours,"

"Let's make it to that flight,"

* * *

Sasuke walked in the halls of Konoha uni in search of his dobe. They had promised to eat lunch together and he was nowhere in sight. That dobe is going to get it.

"So you see Naruto, this Itachi will most likely cause problems in the future," a voice he knew so well resonated from an empty classroom and Sasuke couldn't help but to investigate the situation. Plus, Naruto was there.

Naruto's business is his business too right?

"But, what can I do? You said that they had a solid contract? So why did you bother to make a new one with me?"

"Naruto," that was definitely Neji's voice. "When Itachi disappeared Sasuke was really depressed. They grew up together, and Sasuke was really attached to him. When Madara had asked for Sasuke to bear the Uchiha name, my dad was happy, and thought that they were surely going to get married in the future,"

"But he disappeared after that with Itachi, and did not leave us with an answer. And when we wanted to change Sasuke's name back, it can't be done,"

"You can only change your name once from the original," Gaara chipped in from the corner.

"The first time he smiled was when he met you. Right then I knew of my father's intention and I couldn't agree more," Neji concluded. Naruto smiled briefly at the memory.

"But the contract surely had been nullified? I mean, he just left!" Naruto was starting to get angry now.

"We don't know the reason. But we will do what we can to help," Neji vowed. As they continued on discussing, failing to notice that Sasuke was there listening to everything.

"Itachii...?" That name sound awfully familiar...

"That's right, you always say my name like that cute Sasuke," a voice from behind jerked Sasuke from his daydreaming, making him lose his balance. He and the person behind him toppled into the classroom together.

Tangled with each other.

Naruto, Neji and Gaara turned their heads at the noise. Naruto's eyes immediately bled red.

Sasuke was pinned by someone.

And that someone was not him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 8: Ugly fight**

"Hmm...We shouldn't skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon, Sasu-chan,"

"That is the corniest pick up line that could exist in this world," Sasuke shot back. This stranger just snuck up on him and pinned him to the floor. He should be pinning NARUTO to the floor!

"Oh, but we are already engaged," Itachi braced himself up, picking up death signals from the room. He looked up to see an orange blur whizzing to him.

And the next thing he know his face was slammed onto the nearest wall.

"You don't touch Uzumaki Naruto's fiancée, EVER!" Itachi twisted himself free and struggled to face his captor.

"He was mine first," Itachi calmly claimed. Sasuke watched in apprehension as both his suitors held each other in a death grip.

"Liar! He was betrothed to me when we were 8!"

"We changed his name to Uchiha to stake claim when he was 2!"

"What?!"

"Why do you think his name is Uchiha? He was promised to me!"

"Itachi. Maybe we should settle this in a more appropriate manner," Neji appeared between the two men. Gaara moved to stand by his brother, a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Neji. It's been a long time,"

"Yes it has. Follow me and we will explain the current situation," Neji led them across the road towards a cafe nearby. They were seated in a booth at the far corner, ignoring giggling girls at the collection of handsome men squashed together. Gaara and Neji sat on one side and shrugged as Itachi and Naruto chose to sandwich the Uchiha in between. Sasuke chose to ignore Itachi's hand draped on his shoulders and Naruto's arm around his waist.

A waiter came to the table and took their orders. Neji chose to start the discussion by questioning Itachi why he disappeared.

"My uncle Madara had an urgent engagement. You should be well aware of Akatsuki?" Itachi enquired and watched as Gaara stiffened in his seat. Neji nodded and his stares became stony. Akatsuki had a number of times tried to bring down their companies. In one incident, Gaara was even taken captive to weaken the company, but his advisors were trained to manage without his presence.

"You are in that organisation?" Gaara asked threateningly. Neji gripped his boyfriend's hand trying to calm him down. Itachi smiled good naturedly, while Naruto rose from his chair to wipe the smile off his face.

"I assure you, I am not the highest power. But we have parted ways a few years back, and so I chose to continue on with my studies. Mind you, I have multiple doctorates already, but the University wanted someone to take care of its students while the chancellors are away. My uncle is helping them putting a threat at bay, and so I am left in charge," Itachi ran his open palm along Sasuke's upper left arm, Naruto batting it childishly every three seconds.

"Don't touch him a***ole!"

"I'll touch what I want,"

"Ahem. I think it's fair that we explain what happened while you were gone. So after my father learnt of your disappearance, he thought that you had abandoned Sasuke, and we can't change Sasuke's name for you can only do it once, so he kept the Uchiha name. A few years after that, my father met Naruto's father and they became great friends. They betrothed Naruto to Sasuke as a means of joining the two companies someday, but unfortunately, they passed away before they could realize that dream," Neji summarized.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I think you don't understand. Sasuke is promised to Naruto," Gaara gritted out his annoyance.

"As he was promised to me," Itachi added.

"Mine's more recent dumb***!"

"I suggest that we exercise the fine print that both agreements have,"

"You don't mean?" Neji stood up, appalled.

"Yes. Should one party meeting an unfortunate event that results in death or in the presence of another unknown previous agreement that clashes with this, it is in best of interest that this contract becomes nullified under the conformity of both parties or the parties' guardian/ representative," Itachi smoothed out. Naruto bristled in his seat. Gawd dam it! He hate that confident condescending tone!

"You want to cancel out both agreements?" Gaara enquired.

"Yes. So now it will be fair game. Whoever Sasuke wants gets to marry him," Itachi reasoned. There was no doubt in his genius mind that it was gonna be hard, but he will fight for his right.

"Or, one of us COULD meet with an unfortunate event," Naruto calmly sent death threats towards Itachi.

"I would like to see you try naïve one. Remember I was in Akatsuki once,"

"Hn,"

"Ah, so you have lost that cuteness I love so very dearly. What a shame. It will be fun to see your innocent reaction once I lock you in the bedro..,"

"Ahem!" Sasuke blushed heavily while looking annoyed. This man have the nerve to assert his dominance over him! But there was something in his eyes. Something he couldn't place.

"So not all of your innocence is gone. Joy,"

"Stop fantasizing about him you pervert! You guys look like brothers! It's wrong! This is like incest!" Naruto squawked, making a scene in the small café.

"But we are not. We look nothing alike. While I am dashingly handsome beyond all logic, Sasuke has a more pure, dark angel look," Itachi praised his loved one while Neji and Gaara gagged (which is against their code of acceptable appearance for rich handsome people).

"Gawd dam it, I hate you,"

Itachi had to leave because Kisame called in panic mode due to some crisis that they were having. He excused himself and before Sasuke (or Naruto) could stop him, he managed to land a peck on said Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke blushed in annoyance, while Naruto just growled threateningly.

But being the sadistic bastard that he is, Itachi just walked out the café in brilliant mode.

* * *

"Sasuke~ you won't leave me, right~?" Naruto whined while hugging Sasuke in desperation. Sasuke smirked at the possessive display Naruto was showing, running his hand through golden locks.

"I won't dobe,"

"Let's get married right now?" Naruto sniffed into his shoulder.

"I would love to marry you now, dobe. But you are still studying," Sasuke paid for their bills and waved his brother and brother to be. Gaara had sent a pleading look at Sasuke to comfort his brother, for he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"I hate him,"

"Hn. But there's something about him. It makes me uneasy,"

"I know! It's like when you look into his eyes, you start seeing things that aren't true," Naruto pondered on that thought. Sasuke nodded his agreement, and walked back with his dobe to the uni.

The student council room had voices in them, and from what Sasuke could tell, one of them was Itachi. The other one brought shivers to his spine, and caused Naruto to cling tighter to him.

"But Itachi-kun, you didn't think I would let you go that easily would you?"

"When my uncle finds out you are here, he's going to kill you,"

"Madara and the rest are busy following a false lead,"

"Oh my god, he looks so gay!" Naruto blurted out when he saw the snake like man. Yellow eyes, long silky hair and such pale complexion. Even paler that Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, such an honour to meet you," the man replied, and shifted his gaze to Sasuke, where his eyes widened a fraction.

"Hmm, it seems Kabuto missed you. You must not have been here the past 3 years,"

"Hn,"

"Such beautiful skin. Much like my darling Itachi, but with a more innocence,"

"Stay off my property Orochimaru," Itachi shielded Sasuke from Orochimaru's view, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"He's mine!" Naruto tried to push Itachi away. Sasuke focused his gaze on this Orochimaru, and shuddered when the man had the gall to lick his lips at him!

"Sasuke, you cold?" Naruto felt the shivering and turned to give an accusing look at Orochimaru.

"You perv! Did you just sexually harass my teme?!!"

"Ku..ku..ku,"

"That's it! You are going down!" Naruto made a move to kick the man's a** while Itachi cornered him from the back. The battle took all their concentration that they didn't realize Sasuke was sedated (professionally, I mean, come on, this is Sasuke. He won't get sedated easily!) and taken away in secrecy.

"Looks like its my cue to go!" a smoke bomb covered their vision, and both boys stayed clear of the blinding smoke.

"Drats! Well, I got a few punches in. Sasuke?"

"Stupid boy! They took Sasuke away!"

* * *

Sorry guys! it took me ages. I am currently in the process of writing my thesis, I wrote this bit by bit. Thanks for reading~


	9. Chapter 9

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

**Act 9 : Not your average damsel in distress

* * *

  
**

Sasuke scoffed at yet another failed attempt to get him in the dress. Did they really expect him to be forced, easily, into doing something that low? And then what? Role play?

Pleeasee~

Orochimaru entered the room and laughed (that weird pedo laugh he has) while cornering Sasuke onto one side. Sasuke backed up, for he wasn't afraid, but touching the man cold mean he might get cooties, and Naruto hated cooties.

Isn't that what you get from touching girls?

"Now, Sasuke-kun. Play nice and I might show you some mercy…,"

Wrong!

Don't touch Sasuke and you'll have some mercy. For at the advance of Orochimaru, Sasuke had bravely, and swiftly, kicked his jewels.

"Uuuurrrgghh," letting the man rot on the floor, Sasuke sat on the windowsill, hoping that Naruto would save him soon. Heck, even Itachi is welcomed.

"I like that about you, young Uchiha, and I will not stop until you submit yourself,"

Wrong again!

The second time Orochimaru approached, Sasuke had snapped the man's wrist. He eyed the other wrist and Orochimaru got the message. He slinked away but not without a threat to Sasuke.

Please. Like he cares.

* * *

Night time came, and Sasuke managed to pick the door lock and was wondering aimlessly along the corridor, mapping the new territory. The place was not crawling with guards, and it looked like your average laboratory, every slide door has to have card access. No problem then, Sasuke had swiped the card from a fallen guard in front of his room.

He was enchanted when seeing a large tank filled with water, and swiped to go in. In the tanks was a man with aquamarine hair, and the man had the nerve to wave at Sasuke.

The man waved Sasuke over to a control panel, and Sasuke figured that must be the release panel. Sasuke briefly wondered why he was helping this stranger, but that one time, during Christmas, Sasuke saved this kitty from a tree, and Naruto was ecstatic that Sasuke was such a hero, and gave the Uchiha a kiss.

Imagine what he was gonna get when he told Naruto he saved a man!

Content with the promise of a kiss from his dobe, Sasuke decided to spring the guy free. And maybe he can ask the man to comment on his blog or something that Sasuke saved him.

After pressing some buttons, the tank was still as it is, so Sasuke opted for another way. Picking up a black bladed sword from the emergency case, Sasuke swung the sword into the glass, shattering it. The man fell along with the current, and rose to his feet to hug his saviour.

"Thanks! I'm Suigetsu,"

"Sasuke," the Uchiha decided to keep the blade just in case.

"If you're springing out of here, you better go get Juugo. Just the sight of him makes the guards tremble. And Karin too, she knows where all the emergency exits are,"

"Lead me to this Juugo,"

* * *

The duo was on their way to see Juugo when Karin bumped into them in the hallway. At the sight of the gorgeous Uchiha, she immediately agreed to help them, mumbling along the lines of 'Sasuke juniors'

The steel door made Sasuke think twice but at the prospect of seeing Naruto again, Sasuke knocked on the door to hear a muffled 'go away'. Not one to be intimidated, Sasuke opened the door to see a man crouching at the far corner.

"Juugo?" Sasuke's voice made the man tilt to look, a confused gaze apparent. Sasuke waved the man closer, so that he could speak in private.

"Why are you here? Are you a prisoner as well?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," immediately Juugo was washed with a massive flashback, concerning his friend Kimimaro.

* * *

"_Juugo, apparently Orochimaru-sama has a new favourite," Kimimaro informed his dear friend Juugo._

"_But Kimimaro! That means you.."_

"_Yes, it means I can no longer have the hello kitty cup reserved for the favourite. But just serving him makes me feel like I'm still serving Orochimaru-sama, so it is enough,"_

"_Who is this new favourite?" Juugo asked._

"_Uchiha Sasuke,"

* * *

  
_

"So you are the chosen one," Juugo concluded. The man was definitely pretty, muscular body and pale skinned, weird hairdo but it looked nice on him.

"Why are you here, Juugo?" Sasuke demanded.

"I can't go outside, I always feel I want to kill," Juugo muttered embarrassed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Only Kimimaro can control my urge, if I leave here, many people can get hurt,"

"I can control you," Sasuke implored confidently. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow while Karin swooned.

"My brother can teach you how to control yourself and channel your anger towards something else, you can let your killing urges free at times, and still not hurt anyone," Sasuke provided.

"And why are you so keen to help me?" Juugo inquired. There had to be a catch.

"I want you to help me get out of here first. Suigetsu said you are strong,"

"And in return, I will be your binds," Sasuke said. He doesn't have much time. Naruto must be worried. Juugo thought about the deal and agreed, waiting for Sasuke to open the door for him. The latch was a pain to deal with, and as Sasuke tried to pull the door free, the metal hinges creaked and got stuck halfway, with a gap too small for Juugo to fit through.

"It's stuck," Sasuke informed.

"I'll push then," Juugo gave his arms some flexing before pushing the door. Too bad he underestimated his strength, so the door hit Sasuke's head with a large THWACK!

"Sasuke!"

"Sasu-chan!" Suigetsu caught the falling Uchiha just in time, cradling the man close to him. Already some blood had begun seeping down his forehead, and Karin tore Juugo's pants to wrap the wound.

"Quickly, I have a place close to here; we need to get him medical help!"

"It's okay, I'm a medic, hurry, through here," Karin ushered the guys through a secret passage, but not secret enough that it triggered an alarm.

The guys made haste and hurried to Suigetsu's place, as the lab shrilled the living dead to life.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Itachi and Naruto,

"Hahaha! I got in you **********! Release Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Itachi burst through the main entrance. Instead of meeting a group of men armed and ready to blast them, they were met with a group of men that were running around in chaos.

"Uhh..what's going on?" Naruto snatched the nearest guy he could reach.

"Uchiha Sasuke escaped his cell!"

"Oh,"

"Wait, aren't you guys…?" a whack behind his neck made the guy faint, and Naruto and Itachi slinked away unnoticed by anybody else.

"So, Sasuke escaped? My bride is more desirable now than ever,'

"He's my bride!" Naruto squawked. He batted at Itachi experimentally, but of course, being an Uchiha, Itachi evaded it easily.

"Then, we just have to wait for him to return,"

"Jeez, I hope Sasuke doesn't get groped on his way home. God knows the hobos likes the sight of his ***," Naruto complained. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, he could relate very well.

* * *

--back at Suigetsu's place—

"He's out cold, but the bleeding stopped," Karin informed them. Juugo and Suigetsu huffed a breath of relief.

"Well, we'll just wait until he wakes up," Suigetsu suggested.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning that Sasuke woke up, and Juugo was there to greet him. The Uchiha asked for a glass of water, and Juugo's name.

"Err, it's Juugo,"

"Oh," silence reigned as Sasuke tried to get the information into his head. Juugo thought that maybe because their meeting was so brief that Sasuke forgot who he was.

"Then, if you are Juugo, who am I?" Sasuke proceeded to ask.

Juugo gaped at the young man, thinking only one thing.

_Chance!

* * *

_I'm soooo sorry it took me a long time! But Im on my holidays now, so I'll be updating more!! Thank you to all my reviewers! I want to finish this story and Babysitting BJDs so that i could work on my new one! I'll tell you guys all about it at the end and hope you like the idea.

Kuyeng13: You're right! Sasuke can never be ugly~ Even if he is a pain right now in the manga, he will always be gorgeous! And the plot twist? Can't help myself.

EyeCryPurpleTears: Thank you for the review~ I'm glad you find it interesting!

Iamhappyjustbealive: Haha, Karin is gonna be a lot more handful now.

So-muchColder: I'll be more frequent in updating! Thanks for sticking with me!

.fresh: We all know Sasuke is prissy. Wouldn't have it any other way.

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thanks very much, newcomer! Please stay with me as the story progresses!

nanachan87: I hope you find it more interesting now!

shirilyle: I updated. sorry for being late!

Alasken Wildflower: Thanks! You are one of my favourite readers! I hope you stay with me...


	10. Chapter 10

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 10 : The Custody Battle??!**

"We should definitely call his family. They must be worried about him," Juugo suggested. The rest was informed of Sasuke's condition and after an ugly fight of 'I'm Sasuke's love' that eventually toned down, they all agreed to have a truce.

Besides, if Sasuke's lost his memory, they all now have an equal chance, right?

"But we don't know who he is," Karin interjected.

"But I know a way to find out…," Suigetsu's eyes gleamed, evilly.

"Oh, I don't remember being a model," Sasuke informed the guys. They were in a studio (a famous one at that. The president couldn't say no to a gorgeous raven that wanted to model for his agency) and Karin had acted as Sasuke's manager, Juugo the bodyguard, and Suigetsu his other modeling partner / boyfriend (self proclaimed).

"You used to love it! You said that being a model will unite you with your true love~" Suigetsu drawled out. "And that love would definitely be me,"

Karin heard the last comment and spun to face the man.

"It's gonna be me!! Come to think of it, you just want him to wear scandalous clothing so that you could ogle him! You had no intention of returning him to his family!" Karin accused, pointing a well manicured finger at Suigetsu.

"Guilty. Can you blame me?" Suigetsu grinned.

"And don't think we shouldn't be making money out of that sinful body of his,"

"Look this way please, Uchiha-san,"

* * *

News spread like wild fire, and exactly 3 days after Sasuke's escape, the word that a new model has taken the industry by storm reached the four corners of the world.

Konoha was no exception.

"That's Sasuke! What the hell is he doing in just underwear!!" Naruto banged his fist on the student table. Itachi was having a hard time putting down the special double page introduction to Hawk, the new model that could turn any male (animal included) gay.

"He should be coming home right now!" Naruto continued on his rant. He hadn't slept in days worrying about his teme.

"I think he lost his memory," Itachi suggested steadily. That was the only explanation (logical) that he could think of.

"You know, the nosebleed doesn't help," Naruto pointed out. But regardless, Itachi has to be on to something. Sasuke would never NOT return to Naruto.

"Then these jerks must be keeping him to themselves!! I won't let them dattebayo~!!" Naruto shouted in enthusiasm.

Itachi on the other hand, was thinking ways of finding Sasuke without alerting Naruto. He silently took out his mobile and called for some assistance.

* * *

Suigetsu snapped his head as the dressing room door banged open with a loud thud. Juugo got into defense while Karin hissed at the intruder. Sasuke was resting his head on the sofa, with cucumbers on his closed eyes.

"Is that the burger boy?" Sasuke enquired.

"I don't think it's the delivery Sasuke," Suigetsu muttered. This made Sasuke opened his eyes to see the newcomer.

Itachi eyed Sasuke with the utmost interest. Pein and Deidara were using their PR charm to settle down Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke eyed Itachi with apprehension. The guy looks awfully familiar~

"Sasuke, why didn't you come home to me? I was worried," Itachi scolded gently.

"Huh?"

"Is that anyway to treat your husband?"

"Husband??!!" came the simultaneous chorus of Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Itachi nodded and put on a smile.

"Come Sasuke, the car is waiting," Itachi croned. Sasuke hesitantly took the hand.

"But I…," Sasuke started only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"You lost your memory. I know,"

"Oh. Can these guys come with? They're my friends," pointing out to his trio, Itachi raised an eyebrow and made a click with his tongue.

"Very well, if that is your wish,"

"We should not have made him into a model. His caught already," Suigetsu muttered from the background. Karin knocked his head while continue to gawk at the supposed husband.

"HOOOO~LD IT!! Itachi you slime! I know I shouldn't trust you!!" Naruto barged in with Gaara and Neji in tow.

"Sasuke!" Neji hugged his brother close. Sasuke appeared more confuse than before.

"Sasuke! Don't trust that weasel! I'm your fiancé," Naruto squawked and Sasuke has to admit, the sound sounds irritatingly familiar.

"I'll resolve this," Neji said while putting a DVD into a laptop. The screen flashed on and lo and behold, Sasuke stared impassively at the camera.

"That's me," Sasuke gasped. The Sasuke in the video stared into the screen and placed his clasped hands in front of his face.

"_This video is dedicated to myself in case Naruto or myself loses memory and other parties are trying to take advantage of our naïve selfs,"_

"_First stop Naruto. You are my fiancé aged 18. Born on 10__th__ October, we are bethroed since we are 8, and will be getting married once you finish university. In case you doubt my information, here are photos of us together doing all sorts of activities,"_

_The screen Sasuke then proceeded to show a slide show of said activities._

"Holy %&^&! Why is that picture of us playing dress up in there?!!" Naruto squawked, Neji, Gaara and Itachi chuckled in the background. Sasuke _oohed_ and inched nearer to the tv.

_In case you still doubt the authenticity of these photos, here's a video that would surely jolt your memory even though you have amnesia._

_A video plays on the screen._

"_Unnh, sasukee~"_

"_That's right dobe, moan for me,"_

_The camera focused on the participant details, beginning form the scars on Naruto's face and ended at the mole on Naruto's left feet._

"For kami's sake! Just watch the relevant part!" Naruto fast forward the video until they saw Sasuke's face again.

"..for myself in case I lose my memory,"

_The slideshow showed different set of pictures, mostly centering on Sasuke's upbringing, pictures of Neji and his university life._

"_Now here's another video to justify that,"_

"_Unnh~ Sasukee~"_

"That's the exact same video!" Naruto shouted from his spot.

_The camera zoomed in on Sasuke's left shoulder, where a tattoo was placed._

"It's the same as mine!" Sasuke gasped while turning to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded and patted Sasuke's head, smiling gently. He peeled his shirt to show Naruto, whom drooled when witnessing the pale skin.

"Ahem, then Sasuke, I believe you need to follow me home," Neji held his hand out to his younger brother. Sasuke gazed back at his new found friends, and Neji nodded his agreement in allowing them back to their mansion. Karin, Suigetsu and juugo piled behind Sasuke, each thinking of how to resume their life from then on.

Itachi fumed in silence, calculating his next move.

* * *

It's another update!! Thanks everyone!! I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

The Betrothed Bastard

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine! ToT!!

Warning: AU, really. Maybe OOCness, but that's because I want to fit the characters so that they co-respond with the universe. It will be a happy happy joy joy story all the way with little to no complications at all. This is because I suck at angst. NaruSasu. NejiGaara. Always wanted a Swan Princess/Ugly Betty crossover set in the future so I shall deliver!

* * *

**Act 11 : The return of the memory**

Sasuke smirked while watching Naruto battle it out with Suigetsu on a DDR machine. Suigetsu was a pretty tough opponent, but Naruto was not going down without a fight.

In the end, Naruto's resilience paid out.

"Come on bastard! You fight me," Naruto challenged. His Uchiha blood beckoning, Sasuke clambered onto the machine, even though he had no idea if he was any good at this game or not.

Naruto set the song to an advance level, and laughed as he studied Sasuke's confused gaze.

"Just step on the arrows that correspond to the ones on the screen," Suigetsu offered his help. Karin and Juugo rooted for Sasuke behind him.

The first few beats of the song started, and Sasuke tentatively stepped on the machine as the arrow hit the line.

Turns out he was a natural. Concentrating on the battle, Sasuke swayed his body to balance out his feet's movement. A crowd began to gather.

"Oh my gosh! Two hot guys are battling it out!"

"Go raven!"

"The raven!? The blonde one is definitely cuter,"

"That guy looks like Hawk,"

"The sex god supermodel?!!"

"It can't be him. The agency said he decided to quit and move to France,"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were lost in their own world, the heat of rivalry flaring within. Naruto took miniscule gazes at his fiancé, happy to at least get their rivalry back.

The game ended with a tie.

"You're good Sasuke,"

"Hn, dobe," momentarily shocked, Sasuke turned to apologize to Naruto for his rude remark, but was greeted with a smile instead.

"You teme," Naruto chuckled back. Feeling conscious, Sasuke decided to brave a peck to Naruto's lips, which then turned into a full blown breathless kiss. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head, ruffling the hairs on Sasuke's nape with his index finger.

Letting their lips part, Naruto smiled and offered his hand to Sasuke, and helped his love off the platform. The duo walked out of the arcade for some much needed food, leaving a gaping crowd in amazement.

"*$%(*__*)! That was hot," Karin muttered. A few girls and guys had mouths hanging, catching flies and small flying bugs in between.

"I want to eat ramen," Naruto demanded. Sasuke sighed and pulled his fiancé outside to make their way to the ramen shop. Ordering their lunch, Sasuke studied Naruto from his seat, listening intently to the dobe's chatter. Unbeknownst to them, Itachi was making his way to the same place, having guessed that the vile Uzumaki will drag his precious Sasuke there for lunch.

"Itachi! What the feck are you doing here?" Naruto squawked. Itachi chose to ignore Naruto and took his seat beside Sasuke, nodding his head in greeting. Sasuke nodded back and turned his attention to their newly arrived ramen order.

Naruto ate his ramen and glared at Itachi, not trusting the elder to not harm his beloved.

"Marry me Sasuke?" came the calm tone of one Uchiha Itachi, asking for Sasuke's hand in marriage.

Splutters abundant was heard.

"Erm, no?" Sasuke gave his (unconfident) answer.

"You seem unsure," Itachi argued. Sasuke frowned deeply at this.

"I don't think it's fair of you to ask me when I'm like this," Sasuke argued. Itachi smirked, making Sasuke blush.

"I think it's justified for me to ask you everytime, for I love you all the time," Itachi mused.

"Shut up! Don't ask Sasuke questions that will hurt his brain," Naruto shouted from his place. He took hold of Sasuke's head and laid it on his shoulder, smothering out his hair in calming gestures.

"Don't listen to that A-hole Sasuke," Naruto chirped. Sasuke really wished he could remember, but right now, all evidence pointed out that he was with Naruto before his blackout. His gut told him that Naruto was the one, but his brain told him that Itachi was the logical choice. Strong, handsome and with undefined power, Itachi was the optimal partner, supreme amongst his fellow mankind. Pulling out of Naruto's hold gently, Sasuke gave a smile and went back to eating his ramen. Itachi ordered a miso one and conversed silently with Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's glare every time he made sexual comments about Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go," Naruto tugged the hem of his fiancé's shirt. Sasuke waved bye bye to Itachi as the young Uchiha nodded in return.

"Itachi-sama?" Pein greeted his president as the man entered the student council room.

"I think I have to kill Uzumaki Naruto,"

"HUH?!"

"Just kidding. I'm not that crazy," chuckled the man. Pein relaxed his jaw, sighing in relief.

"You killed a senior citizen for criticizing your choice in nail polish,"

"It was a damn good nail polish," Itachi huffed. "He was old anyway, he's gonna die soon,"

"President, please refrain yourself from acting foolishly. The university needs you right now," The rest of the student council members piled in. Lee saluted his president before taking place beside Kiba. Sakura was talking absently to Deidara while Shikamaru immediately laid his head on the table and dozed off.

There was no sign of Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi scoffed at the idea of them both skipping a meeting just so they could go on a date. After this is over, he's going to hunt them down!

* * *

In reality, Sasuke and Naruto was intersected by none other than Orochimaru on their way to the meeting.

"Sasuke-kun~ why don't you return to me? Fufufuf, I've been very lonely," Orochimaru pouted. Sasuke could feel hurling beginning at the bottom of his stomach, whilst Naruto glared at the man for kidnapping his Sasuke.

"I'll kill you scumbag!" Naruto immediately jumped onto Orochimaru in hopes of pummeling the man. Sasuke was still crouching on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, if you come back, we'll put on the maid outfit…,"

Naruto and Sasuke slammed their heads repeatedly onto any nearby surface, wanting the image of Orochimaru in drag to disappear.

"…on you…,"

_Oohh,_ _that's different then. _ Naruto stopped banging his head as blood began to seep through his nose. The idea of Sasuke in maid outfit was very appealing.

"..and then I'll join in and we can have a mock lesbian scene," Orochimaru smiled creepily. Sasuke renewed his vigor in banging his head.

"Over your dead body!" Naruto resumed his punch fest. Sasuke immediately dialed for his brother.

Neji had just finished his meeting when a call from his cute brother made his blackberry vibrate.

"Sasuke?"

"Niisan….Orochimaru here…fighting…Naruto…wants me in maid outfit…,"

Nosebleed attack. Neji coughed and hurriedly made his way to his car. He would have to tell Gaara on the way to the uni. Absently, he wiped the drool from his chin at the thought of Sasuke in maid outfit.

"…will dress in drag….and act in lesbian scene…," the tone went off signaling the call has ended.

And so did Neji's brain activity.

* * *

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Naruto called out to his fiancé. Sasuke had dazed off after the 15th bang to his head. His eyes were empty now. Naruto pressed the beeper for his guardians.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba was in the meeting when his beeper went off. Shikamaru snapped from his nap and rushed to aid his guarded. Lee and Sakura followed suit with Itachi recognizing the issue was regarding one Uzumaki Naruto.

And where there is Naruto, there is Sasuke.

Lee rogered for Hinata and Ten Ten on his cell and used his tracking device Sasuke implanted on Naruto to locate their position. He led everyone else there.

"Orochimaru!" Kiba growled. They noticed that Sasuke was dazed on the ground, his forehead reddish and looked swollen. Itachi snapped at the sight of his Sasuke being hurt.

"I'll kill you!" Itachi and Naruto joined forces and began battling Orochimaru. Shikamaru had already called for Gaara and the red head was on his way. Some of Orochimaru's henchmen showed up and joined in, only to be halted by the guardians.

Again, they didn't notice Kabuto sneaking to Sasuke.

"Nobody moves! Or the Uchiha gets it!" Kabuto had Sasuke hostage, holding a gun to his head.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru laughed and approached his right hand man.

"Nice job Kabuto," Orochimaru praised. Sasuke was maneuvered into bridal position with Kabuto still holding the gun to Sasuke's head. The began backing up when Orochimaru felt a gun on his head.

And on his *****.

"Let go of my brother," Neji was already holding onto Sasuke with a gun aiming for Orochimaru's head. Gaara had his gun on his jewels.

"Kabuto!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! No talking slime ball," Suigetsu toothily commanded. Juugo had restricted Kabuto's movement while Karin was poking the man with a katana. Suigetsu eased Sasuke out of Orochimaru and into Neji's arms.

Sasuke was returned back to Naruto. Naruto cradled his teme and tried to snap him out of it.

Sasuke needed something drastic.

"Itachi! Punch me so hard so that I'll bleed!" Naruto shouted to Itachi. The man was shocked to hear such request.

"I have to try! He'll come back if I'm injured!"

"And don't pretend like you don't want to you Uchiha $hole!" Itachi didn't hesitate as he gave a hard blow, snapping Naruto's head to the side.

* * *

"Ouch~!" Sasuke twitched at Naruto's pained voice. Orochimaru and Kabuto were restrained. Naruto pouted while glaring at Itachi.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, letting his blood drip onto the unconscious Uchiha.

"Sasuke~ Orochimaru hit me!" whined the dobe.

"_Sasuke! I'm hurt!"_

"_Sasuke!"_ Sasuke's eyes gained their onyx colour. Shaking his head, his vision was focused on Naruto's face, but what he saw made his blood boil.

"WHO DID THIS!? WAS IT YOU!?" Sasuke was on his feet, shaking his cute fist at Orochimaru. Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke noticed his dobe had spilled tears while nodding his head in affirmative.

"He bitch-slapped me," putting in a few sniffles, Naruto pouted, making the Uchiha more enraged. Sasuke stomped over to Orochimaru while the others backed away from the malicious aura he exuded.

"HEEEHEEE…"

"Let's have some fun," Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

Neji and Gaara were sitting at the side after having one of their drivers brought them lunch. One hour had passed and Sasuke was still at it. Naruto was watching in fascination while Itachi looked like his love for Sasuke died but by bit at the profanities Sasuke was shouting as he hit Orochimaru.

"No one hits my Naru!"

"I'll chop off your balls for making him bleed,"

"After this you won't have to worry about heirs,"

Itachi looked at Naruto, whom looked happy at his Sasuke's display of possessiveness.

"Are you going to stop him?" Itachi goaded the Uzumaki heir.

"Naaah~ look at him. He's having fun," Naruto smiled. He was glad Sasuke was his usual self. Looks like all the banging returned his memory and the sight of Naruto bleeding sealed the deal.

"He really loves you,"

"I can tell. He's stomping someone to death for me…that's so romantic,"

"I don't think I'll be able to top that,"

"Nope,"

"He's not going to chose me,"

"Nope,"

Itachi sighed as he admitted defeat. Naruto, sensing the man in distress, smiled brilliantly and patted him on the back.

"Tell you what. Since you helped a lot I'll introduce you to one of my pals," Naruto chirped. Itachi glared at the man's for even suggesting a replacement for Sasuke.

"I don't want anyone else,"

"Believe me, they're quite similar,"

* * *

"They stopped moving so I became bored," Sasuke returned back to the group, allowing paramedics to wheel out Orochimaru. Neji fed his brother water and some lunch, while Sasuke looked for Naruto.

"SASUKE~ welcome back!" Naruto tackle-hugged the man from behind. Sasuke smirked and kissed the man's knuckles.

"Glad to be back," Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and proceeded to kiss the man away. Neji and Gaara smiled seeing the familiar scene, but then backed away as the groping gets out of hand.

"Knock it off you two!" Sakura knocked both of them on the head. Naruto whined while Sasuke glared for being interrupted.

"Save some for the wedding," Kiba joked as the rest welcomed Sasuke back into their circle.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the idea.

* * *

"Finally," Neji and Gaara sighed in relief. A year had passed and Naruto graduated 6 months ago from Uni. They had been planning the wedding since then, inviting everyone the duo had wanted. Itachi had united with Naruto's friend and were going steady. Once in a while he'd like to tease Sasuke, making Naruto jealous, but all in all he never exceeded boundaries.

Sasuke and Naruto were in their quarters, the reception was about to start. Naruto was watching his fiancé put on his suit when he decided, to heck with the reception. Taking huge strides, Naruto grabbed Sasuke from behind and proceeded to throw the man onto the bed.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever," swooping down, Sasuke was trapped between the mattress and a hard body, answering the forceful kisses with his own.

"We have a reception," Sasuke gasped as Naruto latched onto his neck and pulled off his shirt.

"It's okay…I have a backup,"

* * *

"So, I would like to make a toast to my wonderful bride!"

"Like hell I'm the bride! Naruto is clearly the bride!"

"Suigetsu! Play your part or Naruto's gonna be pissed!"

The guests sweatdropped as Suigetsu (in a black wig, spiked up as Sasuke's do) and Kiba (in a blonde wig like Naruto's do) yelled between each other, and the other guardians were trying to make them say the speech smoothly.

"I can't believe he used stunt doubles for his reception," Neji smirked while Gaara twitched. The nerve of his brother.

"All those pent up sexual frustration must have caught up," Shikamaru drawled.

"They are probably consummating their eternal love!" Lee shouted.

"Still, can't believe they would pull this stunt,"

"Why not? It's a brilliant idea," Itachi smiled while watching his partner. Sai looked back and smiled…unknowing of the gears in Itachi's head going into overdrive.

* * *

The story is officially over! Thank you very mush for all of you who read this!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Haha, I had fun typing that expression too. How cunning of Sasuke to use the same video! If you loved this I think you would love Super Spiral too.

DarkAngel010 : hn back to you my friend.

lilshiori: Thank you so much for your nice comment! I just wanted to put Juugo's thoughts in at that time. but after seeing Naruto and Itachi battling it out over Sasuke, those guys kno not to mess with the dynamics. Love you sooo much for staying with me.

BrokenBloodDrops: I know...I can't believe I did that...it seems cliche now, haha

.fresh: colgate~ buddy! How long has it been since I last replied your comments. Thank you very much for sticking by this story!

tsuta21: Hi! Thank you for the review and welcome to my world of NaruSasu-ing


End file.
